Les Fables de Jean de la Censure
by Althar
Summary: Après les Contes de Beedle le Barde, voici les Fables de Jean de la Censure. Attention, vocabulaire cru et parfois vulgaire !


Les Fables de Jean de La Censure

**Le Seamus et le Neville**

Le Seamus, ayant forniqué

Tout l'Été,

Se trouva fort dépourvu

Quand la bise fut venue.

Pas un seul petit morceau

De fesse ou de tuyau.

Il alla crier sa grande faim

Chez le Neville son voisin,

Le priant de lui prêter

Son corps pour quelques soirées

Jusqu'à la saison subtile.

Je vous paierai, lui dit-il,

Avant l'Août, foi d'animal,

Intérêt et principal.

Le Neville n'est pas prêteur ;

C'est là son moindre défaut.

« Que faisiez-vous au temps chaud ?

Dit-il à cette emprunteur.

— Nuit et jour à tout venant

Je forniquais, ne vous déplaise.

— Vous niquiez ? j'en suis fort aise.

Eh bien ! Faites-vous prendre maintenant. »

**Le Draco et le Ronald**

Maître Draco, sur un lit allongé,

Tenait à son cul un hommage.

Maître Ronald, par l'ardeur alléché,

Lui tint à peu près ce langage :

"Hé ! bonjour, Monsieur du Cul beau !

Que vous êtes joli ! que vous me semblez beau !

Sans mentir, si votre caleçon

Se rapporte à vos cheveux blonds,

Vous êtes le Phénix des hôtes de ces environs."

A ces mots le Draco se sent prit d'allégresse ;

Et pour montrer ses belles fesses,

Il ouvre une large braguette, laisse tomber son caleçon.

Le Ronald s'en saisit, et dit : "Mon bon Monsieur,

Apprenez que tout fouteur

Jouit aux dépens de celui qui l'écoute :

Cette leçon vaut bien une sodomie, sans doute. "

Le Draco, honteux et confus,

Jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne le prendrait plus.

**Le Colin Crivey qui veut s'en faire une aussi grosse que le Harry**

Un Crivey vit un membre de Harry

Qui lui sembla de belle taille.

Lui qui en avait un gros en tout comme un céleri,

Envieux s'étend, et s'enfle, et se travaille

Pour égaler l'animal en grosseur,

Disant : Regardez bien, mon frère ;

Est-ce assez ? dites-moi ; n'y suis-je point encore ?

— Nenni. — M'y voici donc ? — Point du tout. — M'y voilà ?

— Vous n'en approchez point. Le chétif pécore

S'enfla si bien qu'il déchargea.

Le monde est plein de gens qui ne sont pas plus sages :

Tout Bourgeois veut jouir comme les grands Seigneurs,

Tout petit Prince a des Ambassadeurs,

Tout Marquis veut avoir des Pages.

**Les deux Jumeaux**

Deux Jumeaux se chamaillaient : l'un le postérieur chargé,

L'autre portant le boxer rempli comme Sybèle.

Celui-ci, glorieux d'une charge si belle,

N'eût voulu pour beaucoup être soulagé.

Il marchait d'un pas alambiqué,

Et faisait sonner sa sonnette :

Quand, l'ennemi se présentant sans romance,

Comme il en voulait à la semence,

Sur le Jumeau du boxer une troupe se jette,

Le saisit à la verge et l'arrête.

Le Jumeau en se défendant

Se sent percer de coups : il gémit, il soupire.

« Est-ce donc là, dit-il, ce qu'on m'avait promis ?

Ce Jumeau qui me suit de la partie se retire,

Et moi j'y tombe, et je jouis.

— Ami, lui dit son camarade,

Il n'est pas toujours bon d'avoir un gros agenda :

Si tu n'avais servi qu'un amant, comme moi,

Tu ne serais pas si malade !

**Le Lupin et le Rogue**

Un Lupin n'avait que les moche et les zozos ;

Tant les joueurs de Quidditch faisaient bonne garde.

Ce Lupin rencontre un Rogue aussi puissant que beau,

Gras, poli, qui s'était fourvoyé par mégarde.

L'attaquer, le mettre en quartiers,

Sire Lupin l'eût fait volontiers.

Mais il fallait livrer bataille,

Et le Severus était de taille

À se défendre hardiment.

Le Lupin donc l'aborde humblement,

Entre en propos, et lui fait compliment

Sur son membre serein, qu'il admire.

"Il ne tiendra qu'à vous, beau Sire,

D'être aussi gras que moi, lui repartit le Rogue.

Quittez les bois, vous ferez bien :

Vos pareils y sont misérables,

Cancres, haires, et pauvres diables,

Dont la condition est de mourir de faim.

Car quoi ? Rien d'assuré : point de franche lippée :

Tout à la pointe de l'épée.

Suivez-moi : vous aurez un bien meilleur festin.

Le Lupin reprit : Que me faudra-t-il faire ?

Presque rien, dit le Rogue, donner le cul aux gens

Portants bâtons, et bien gentiment ;

Flatter ceux du logis, à son Maître complaire ;

Moyennant quoi votre salaire

Sera force reliefs de toutes les façons :

Jouissances, et orgasmes plus que raison :

Sans parler de mainte caresse".

Le Lupin déjà se forge une félicité

Qui le fait pleurer de tendresse.

Chemin faisant, il vit le col du Rogue pelé.

"Qu'est-ce là ? lui dit-il. — Rien. — Quoi ? rien ? — Peu de chose.

— Mais encor ? — Le collier dont je suis attaché

De ce que vous voyez est peut-être la cause.

— Attaché ? dit le Lupin : vous ne foutez donc pas

Qui vous voulez ? — Pas toujours, mais qu'importe ?

— Il importe si bien, que de tous vos repas

Je ne veux en aucune sorte,

Et ne voudrais pas même à ce prix un trésor".

Cela dit, maître Lupin s'enfuit, et court encor.

**Le Crabbe, le Draco et le Blaise, en relation avec le Harry**

Le Crabbe, le Draco et leur amant le Blaise,

Avec un fier Harry, Amant du voisinage,

Firent lit commun, dit-on, au temps jadis,

Et mirent en commun la sexualité et le concubinage.

Dans le lit du Draco un Rogue se trouva pris.

Vers ses associés aussitôt il envoie.

Eux venus, le Harry par ses doigts compta,

Et dit : Nous sommes quatre à partager la proie ;

Puis en autant de fois le Rogue il encula ;

Prit pour lui sa première fois en qualité de Gryffondor :

Elle doit être à moi, dit-il ; et la raison ici,

C'est que je m'appelle Harry :

À cela l'on n'a rien à dire.

La seconde fois, par droit, me doit échoir encor :

Ce droit, vous le savez, c'est le droit du plus fort.

Comme je suis le plus endurant je prétends la troisième.

Et si quelqu'un de vous touche à la quatrième

Je le sodomiserai tout d'abord.

**La Bourse**

Molly dit un jour : Que tout ce qui respire

S'en vienne comparaître aux pieds de ma grandeur.

Si dans son composé quelqu'un trouve à redire,

Il peut le déclarer sans peur :

Je mettrai remède à la chose.

Venez, Ron ; parlez le premier, et pour cause.

Voyez ces animaux, faites comparaison

De leurs beautés avec les vôtres.

Êtes-vous satisfait ? — Moi, dit-il, pourquoi non ?

N'ai-je pas quatre pieds aussi bien que les autres ?

Mon portrait jusqu'ici ne m'a rien reproché ;

Mais pour mon frère le Percy, on ne l'a qu'ébauché :

Jamais, s'il me veut croire, il ne se fera peindre.

Le Percy venant là-dessus, on crut qu'il s'allait plaindre.

Tant s'en faut : de sa forme il se loua très fort

Glosa sur le Fred ; dit qu'on pourrait encor

Ajouter à sa queue, ôter à ses oreilles ;

Que c'était une masse informe et sans beauté.

Le Fred étant écouté,

Tout sage qu'il était, dit des choses pareilles.

Il jugea qu'à son appétit

La pine de Frère George était trop grosse.

Frère Georges trouva le Ron trop petit,

Se croyant, pour lui, un colosse.

Molly les renvoya s'étant censurés tous,

Du reste, contents d'eux ; mais parmi les plus fous

Charlie excella ; car tout ce qu'il est,

Envieux envers nos pareils, et méprisant envers nous,

Il se pardonne tout, et rien aux autres hommes.

On se voit d'un autre œil qu'on ne voit son prochain.

La Génitrice souveraine

Le créa Besacier tout de même manière,

Tant ceux du temps passé que du temps d'aujourd'hui.

Il fit pour nos plaisirs ouvrir la poche de derrière

Et celle de devant pour les plaisirs d'autrui.

**Le Sorcier de ville et le sorcier des champs**

Autrefois le Sorcier de ville

Invita le Sorcier des champs,

D'une façon fort civile,

À des plaisirs d'Ortolans.

Sur un Tapis de Turquie

Le Sorcier se trouva mis.

Je laisse à penser la vie

Que firent ces deux amis.

Le régal fut fort honnête,

Rien ne manquait au festin ;

Mais quelqu'un troubla la fête

Pendant qu'ils étaient en train.

À la porte de la salle

Ils entendirent du bruit :

Le Sorcier de ville détale ;

Son camarade le suit.

Le bruit cesse, on se retire :

Sorciers en campagne aussitôt ;

Et le citadin de dire :

Achevons tout notre repos.

— C'est assez, dit le rustique ;

Demain vous viendrez chez moi :

Ce n'est pas que je me pique

De tous vos festins de Roi ;

Mais rien ne vient m'interrompre :

Je mange tout à loisir.

Adieu donc ; fi du plaisir

Que la crainte peut corrompre.

**Les Mangemorts et le Harry**

Pour un Harry enlevé deux Mangemorts se battaient :

L'un voulait le sucer ; l'autre voulait l'enculer.

Tandis que coups de poing trottaient,

Et que nos champions songeaient à se défendre,

Arrive un troisième larron

Qui saisit maître Gryffondor.

Le Harry, c'est quelquefois une pauvre province.

Les Mangemorts sont tel ou tel prince,

Comme le Greyback, le Malfoy, et le Grivois.

Au lieu de deux, j'en ai rencontré trois :

Il est assez de cette marchandise.

De nul d'eux n'est souvent la Province conquise :

Un quart Mangemort survient, qui les accorde net

En se saisissant du postérieur admiré.

**Le Lupin plaidant contre le Sirius par-devant le James**

Un Lupin disait que l'on l'avait sodomisé :

Un sirius, son voisin, d'assez mauvaise vie,

Pour ce prétendu viol par lui fut appelé.

Devant le James il fut plaidé,

Non point par Avocats, mais par chaque Partie.

Albus n'avait point travaillé,

De mémoire de James, à fait plus embrouillé.

Le Magistrat suçait en son lit de Justice.

Après qu'on eut bien contesté,

Répliqué, crié, tempêté,

Le Juge, instruit de leur malice,

Leur dit : Je vous connais de longtemps, mes amis ;

Et tous deux vous paierez l'amende :

Car toi, Lupin, tu te plains, quoique tu l'ait appelé ;

Et toi, Sirius, tu as fait ce que l'on te demandais.

Le Juge prétendait qu'à tort et à travers

On ne saurait manquer condamnant un pervers.

* * *

Bon, voilà, c'est un petit délire qu'on m'a prié de publier donc j'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous laisse reviewer !


End file.
